crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Princesses of Heart
The Seven Princesses of Heart are a major game plot-device in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. When seven maidens of pure heart are joined together, they can reveal the location of the Final Keyblade, which can lead the Key Bearer to Kingdom Hearts. During the Kingdom Arc, the Joker captured a Pulse l'Cie, Oerba Dia Vanille, who was revealed to be a Princess of Heart, though her purpose as one is unknown. Only a few other characters, such as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ansem, know this truth. All of the Disney Villains, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Hook, Oogie Boogie, and Scar (who interestingly enough make the Villains' Council from the Kingdom Hearts game) are searching for her due to the fact they do not know she is one of the Princesses, as well as other villains, such as the Homunculi, Lust and Pride. Ivan Ooze, who joined the council after the invasion of the Earth, and his accomplice, Pumyra, a Thundercat seeking revenge against Lion-O, are also seeking to capture the Princess, though both Ivan and Pumyra knows who she is. According to the Joker, Vanille replaced Alice (from Disney's Alice in Wonderland) after the OVA, Ciel in Wonderland, had premired and kicked her out of the list due to Ciel Phantomhive's performance as her. It can be assumed that Vanille's way to look at life as well as her personality is what qualified her to be a Princess of Heart. 'Game Origin' The Princesses of Heart came into existence in the aftermath of the Keyblade War, a conflict so violent and horrible, that the entire universe was almost completely destroyed. Thousands of Keyblade Wielders fought and gave up their lives for ultimate control over the X-Blade, which was both the defender and essence of Kingdom Hearts and would give the wielder control over the light of Kingdom Hearts. In the end, most of the Keyblade Wielders were destroyed along with the X-Blade. As the darkness from the great war consumed Kingdom Hearts, the light within the hearts of the few survivors of the war, several children, rebuilt the universe into thousands of worlds with barriers around them to prevent another war from occurring. This light would eventually become the seven hearts of pure light that would envelop the Princesses, who would continue to protect the worlds for years. 'Princesses' The Seven Princesses of Hearts, 3 of whom the villains are looking for, are: *Aurora (From 'Sleeping Beauty') - Princess of Enchanted Dominion, first revealed by Maleficent to be captured. *Snow White (From 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs') - Princess of Dwarf Woodlands, also revealed to be captured by Maleficent *Cinderella (From 'Cinderella') - Princess and maiden of Castle of Dreams, also revealed to be captured by Maleficent *Kairi ('Kingdom Hearts') - Former resident of Radiant Garden, adopted daughter of the mayor of Destiny Islands, assumed to be captured by Maleficent as well. *Belle (From 'Beauty and the Beast') - 'Prisoner' at Beast's Castle, one of the three remaining princesses to be captured. *Jasmine (From 'Aladdin') - Princess of Agrabah, another of the three remaining princesses to be captured. *Oerba Dia Vanille ('Final Fantasy XIII') - A Gran Pulse native/l'Cie who was revealed to be a Princess by the Joker. *Reinforce Eins - Though her identity was unknown to anyone in the Cove, it has since been revealed that Reinforce Eins, the Tome of the Night Sky's Administration Program, is the Eight Princess of Heart. Unlike the others, she is labled as a Princess of Darkness due to her elemental proficiency, and her time as the Book of Darkness. 'Villains' This is of the villains who are searching for the remaining three princesses: Villains' Council *Maleficent - The leader of the Villains' Council, and the self-proclaimed 'Mistress of All Evil'. She seeks to find the remaining free princesses to open Kingdom Hearts. *Captain James Hook - A pirate captain who holds a lifelong grudge against Peter Pan for cutting off his hand and feeding it to corcodile. *Ursula - A octopus sea witch who seeks revenge against King Trition by stealing his trition and ruling over all the seas. *Scar - The tyrant lion king of the Pride Lands who merely wants to cause destruction and pain. *Oogie Boogie - A animated bag of bugs who sees life as a game of risks and will do whatever it takes to win. *Jafar - Adviser to the sultan of Aragbah, believes himself to be the best to aquire the throne and rule the world. *Hades - The god of the underworld, a literally hot-head when angered, this god is usually calm and enjoyable. *Ivan Ooze - A mighty being who was sealed away for many years before being freed. Other Villains *Lust - A Homunculus known as the Ultimate Spear with the ability to expand her fingers. She is the manifastion of Father's lust. *Pride/Selim Bradley - A Homunculus that mainly exists in shadows. He is partnered with Lust to find the last Princess. *Pumyra - Ivan Ooze's accomplice and a healer from the fallen kingdom of Thundera, she seeks revenge against Lion-O for abandoning his people. *Rayquaza - The Sky High Pokemon and Guardian of the lake. He is working with several others to capture the Princesses. *Xaldin - Number III of Orgnization XIII. Has allied with Ganondorf to capture the Princesses and present them as a gift to Maleficant. Original capturer of Kairi and Belle before Hope stole them. *Ganondorf - Leader of the little group that rides on Rayquaza. Seeks revenge against Link and his friends. *Demise - The Demon King from Skyloft. Also seeks revenge against Link for his ancestor's defeat of him. *Ghirahim - The humanoid form of Demise's sword. His motives are the same as Demise's. *Vlad Vladikoff - A Russian Hitvulture from the Jungle of Nool. He is a terrible villian, and he hopes Maleficent will like them if they give her the Princesses. 'Allies' Though many of the heroes don't know about the Princesses, some of Vanille's closest friends are willing to protect her. Final Fantasy XIII/-2 *Oerba Yun Fang - Vanille's closest friend from Gran Pulse, even before she was in love with Vanitas, Fang is willing to protect her friend. *Snow Villers - Vanille's fellow Pulse l'Cie from Cocoon. For his friends, he's willing to risk his life to protect them like a hero. *Serah Farron - The first person Vanille became friends with on Cocoon, Serah is wanting to protect Vanille like Snow is. Kingdom Hearts *Sora - Keyblade Master of Destiny Islands. He and Kairi's relationship has grown, so naturally he seeks to find her. *Beast - Master of Beast's Castle. He is allied and Traveling with Sora to find Belle and Kairi. *Axel - Teamed up with Sora and Beast to find Belle and Kairi. Just to piss off Xaldin. Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep *Aqua - Keyblade Master of Land of Departure, it was originally Aqua's mission to protect the Princesses from the Unversed, which she still does. *Ventus - Friend of Aqua and Terra and resident of Land of Departure. *Terra - Unofficially named Master by Xehanort, friend of Aqua and Terra, and oldest of Eraqus' pupils. *Eraqus - Master of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, he gave the mission of protecting the Princesses to Aqua and Terra. Harry Potter *Harry Potter - Harry is the only one who really seems to understand the concept of the Princesses and willing to protect Vanille. *Ron Weasley - Though he doesn't fully understand, Ron is eager to help protect a ally and do what is right, evidenced by his move in the Giant Chessboard. *Hermione Granger - Having known Vanille from when they met in Sky City, Hermione wants to protect Vanille as much as possible. The Legend of Zelda *Link - The Hero of Time. Although he hasn't shown much interest in the Princesses of Heart conflict, he has a good sense of justice, and his wife is a princess, so he will naturally agree to help if asked. *Zelda - Princess of Hyrule and wife of Link. She herself is a princess and has been kidnapped many times, so she knows the feeling and will agree to help. *Aryll - Link's little sister. Her motives are unknown as she initially disliked Zelda for "stealing" her big brother, but she will indeed help if asked. Others *chaos - When chaos offered to guide Vanille back to her seat, it can be implied that he knows something of the Princesses and Pumyra's plan as well as knowing Vanille is a Princess. 'Trivia' *Because she replaced a Disney princess, Vanille is the first Square-Enix character to become a Princess, for plot-related reasons. *Pumyra's joining Ivan Ooze to capture the Princess, Vanille, is reference to her loyalty to Mumm-ra from the revised Thundercats series. *chaos is implied to know something about the Princesses as evidenced by his concern of Vanille wandering the halls of the coliseum alone.